Arranged
by Emiko Uzuchiha
Summary: Having believed that one should marry only when love was involved had poor Sasuke Uchiha running from the idea of an arranged marriage.


A/N:Now see, I wanted to write something set in the old days. This idea had popped in on my mind and I instantly started spilling everything out onto the screen. However, after I finished writing this first piece I went to read some fics and released that it has a similar idea of what mind is about and let me say that I didn't copy it from someone else. This is merely a scrabble that I don't see going too far, maybe less than five chapters.

This might be a waste of life /;

* * *

"You must marry Lady Haruno!" Kakashi, the main advisor, mentor, and butler of the Uchiha's, stood to the right of Sasuke as the walk down the hall.

"I will do no such thing!" Sasuke, frustrated, speeds off down the stairs.

"Lord Sasuke!" The white haired male stomps his feet as he dashes after the son of the duke.

"Why should _I_ marry someone who _I_ barely know, and who _I_ don't have feelings for?!" The earl slams the doors of the manor. Running down the trail and out the gates. He resented the idea of having arranged an marriage, rich families marrying other rich families.

"Not again.." Kakashi stood at the top of the stairs, heaving a sigh.

"Having trouble with my brother?" Itachi, the marquis rank of the family, stands with his pocket watch in his hands, "He'll be back in a couple of hours, no need to worry." his smile was sincere, giving a hint of reassurance to Kakashi.

"I don't understand why he does this, acting like a child and having a tantrum."

"May I add that he's only sixteen. Having to be married at such an age isn't considered to be entertaining." he slipped his watch back into his pocket of his beige overcoat.

"Lady Haruno should be here soon, she is having dinner with us, correct?"

"I believe so, prepare a meal for six."

"Very well, sir." Kakashi bowed his head as he proceeded down the stairs and into the worker's hall.

Sasuke was walking down the crowded streets of London. The noises of horse hoofs hitting the the road , and the sounds of hushed conversations kept his mind distracted as he did not want to think of his current situation.

He maneuvered past people and headed into the tea shop at the corner of the street.

"If it isn't Lord Sasuke." The blond boy with extremely bright blue eyes leaned against the counter.

"Don't call me that." he hissed as he walked in and sat on the stool.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember what I told you about my arranged marriage?" he whispered as he looked around the shop.

"Ah, still don't wanna go through with it, ay?"

"Would you?" Sasuke had been coming to this shop since he was thirteen, he befriended the boy who was usually running the shop. They became really close, and seek each other's advice every once in a while.

"If she was a gorgeous lady.." he placed a hand on his chin, signifying that he was in deep thought.

"I hate being a noble." Sasuke sighed, placing his head on the counter. "Naruto, you have it easy."

"Do I now?" he laughed as he walked around the counter and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"I would kill to have a simple life, not having to attend a lecture about manners, or violin lessons."

"Why don't you runaway?"

"And go where?"

"You could live with me."

"What about your par-."

Naruto raised his hand to stop him from finishing his sentence, "They died in a fire two years ago. I live on my own, but my godfather checks in on me every once in a while, and checks the stocks of the shop." He smiled, even though he was feeling pain in the words he spoke.

"I don't wanna be a burden." Sasuke lifted his head.

"Non-sense! You're my friend." Naruto placed a hand on the other's back.

Sasuke sighed, not knowing what to do. His eyes widened has he remembered that Lady Haruno would be having dinner at his place. "Oh, I have to go now. I'll come visit you again." standing up, he slipped through the door of the shop.

"Remember that you're always welcome here." The blond waved, as the door closed.

Sasuke paced fast as he entered an alley way, knowing it was a short cut to his place.

The sky was dark now, and the sun gave the sky an orange tone. Giving an appealing look to the mountains that lie in the path of the bright sun.

Sasuke opened the doors to the manor, only to find his 'soon-to-be' wife standing in the center of the room. Wearing a pale red dress, with many details that added to the beauty of the garment.

"Sasuke, what took you so long? Come, we must get you into other clothes, those are filthy and not appropriate for dinner!" Kakashi didn't even let the poor boy breathe and recover from running.

"Unhand me!" Sasuke was dragged up the stairs and half-way through the hall when he gripped Kakashi's arm, digging his nails into his skin.

"Lord, I am very sorry for having to do this, but you are obligated to do so."

"Rules and procedures, obligations and requirements. What a _good_ life." Sasuke slipped from his grasp and dashed down to his room, slamming the door and placing a chair behind the knob. "You can't tell me how to run my life!" he shouts and throws himself on his bed.

Lady Haruno stands beside Shizune, her maid. "Shizune, why must things be the way they are?"

"Miss, you must understand that you may not have the same mindset as Sasuke." Her face curved into sincere smile.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Lady Haruno fixes her hair, "I hope not.."

"Countess, don't say such absurdity!" Shizune patted her shoulder, "Sakura, you mustn't fall under such assumptions!"

"Do you have any idea what it might be?"

"No, my lady." Shizune smiles again.

"When will we be going back? I would like to talk to Tsunade."

"We will be returning home after we have dinner with the Uchihas."

"Ah, very well." She paces off into the guest quarters, having Shizune right behind her trail. Opening the door she finds a box, with a red ribbon, sitting on the bed.

"How lovely!" Sakura rushes over to the box and opens it.

"What is it, miss?" Shizune stands to her left, peeking over her shoulder.

Sakura pulls out a bracelet, finely covered in shining gems, the accessory glistened with the silver material. "I love it! It's gorgeous!"

"Shall I help you put it on?"

"Yes, please!" After it rests on her wrist she pushed out her arm and admired it from a greater distance. "Perhaps it will go well after all."


End file.
